TWILIGHT FAMILY
by Lemyx darkness
Summary: zant gets midna pregnant but she doesn't know that it was him will she ever find out that it was him
1. Chapter 1

THE TWILIGHT FAMILY

In the land of the Twilight there was a princess named Midna she was walking through the hallway that led to her bed chambers. She thought,' I need to have an heir soon but how will I find the perfect father for it.' Then she laid down on her bed and fell asleep. There was a man that was also from Twilight but he was from the lower half of the realm he was a prince but he was going to be king but the only way that he can be king is if he were to marry the Twilight princess herself so he went to the upper half of the realm to look for Midna. When he found her she was sleeping then he thought,' I don't want to force it on her but I know that I have heard from her own servants said that she needed a child real soon but at the same time how will she take it. Well it'll be worth it." Zant laid next to the sleeping princess and began to mate with her and through the whole thing Midna never woke up. After he was done he pecked her on the forehead then he left hoping that she will be alright. For three weeks Midna has not been feeling well so she went to her bed chambers when she got there she heard someone coming from behind her then she said," Who is it?" A servant appeared saying," I am here to congratulate you, Princess." Midna asked," For what exactly." The servant said," You are with child." That just struck Midna then she said," What? But I never had been with anyone though?" The servant just left to leave Midna alone then another week has past Midna was still pregnant but she didn't know who the father was an the pregnancy hasn't shown it's size in her stomach then she went to the garden to rest her legs but then she heard someone coming and looked. To her surprise it was her enemy, Zant who seemed to be in a calm mood. Midna said," Whatever it is, Zant I don't want to fight right now." Zant replied," I didn't come here to fight with you." Midna just looked at him and was about to stand but Zant said," No Midna stay seated I already heard about you being with child. So I came to see you." Midna just looked away then said," I don't know about this I mean I don't know who the father is and I don't think I'm ready to have children yet." Zant just looked at her and saw that she was about to start crying but then he went by her side and picked her up to hold her then he said," It's alright, Midna go ahead and cry." Midna was shocked at the fact that her own enemy was being so nice to her then she clung to him and just started crying. When it was sunset Midna was still hanging to Zant. Zant looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms so then he picked her up and took her to her bed chambers. While he was carrying her through the hall he thought,' I should tell her but when and how I know that if I ever tell her she will be torn and maybe reject the child but it's me to blame for what I had done to her.' When he got to the bedroom he laid her down on the bed and tucked her in then he kissed on her forehead and was about to leave but stopped when he felt a hand grip his sleeve. Zant turned around to look at Midna who was looking at him then she said," Zant will you stay with me tonight I don't think that I should be alone here I'll make room for you." Zant just stared then he sat on her bed then said," Alright you win I'll stay and by the way when will the baby be born." Midna thought about it then said," I was told that the baby should be born on June 11th next year." Zant grinned then laid his head on her stomach then said," I look forward to that day." Midna just looked at him then she placed her hand on his head then they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight months later it was now June 11th and still no sign of who the father of the baby was but Midna was walking alone in the garden she was then thinking,' I don't know for the whole time that I was pregnant Zant was here to help me, but why? Even though we are enemies is it because he feels sorry or happy for me to finally become a mother. I just don't know.' Then she felt a kick n her stomach and went to her bed chambers while she was walking she could feel the pain of the baby that was on its way but not too much so then she got to her room and laid on the bed and got some rest. Two days earlier Midna was in so much pain and there was trouble the Twilight Realm was being attacked so then on the other hand with Zant he had his army to help the upper half fight off the enemy. Then he remembered that Midna was going to give birth so then he ran through the halls to look for Midna who was in her room waiting for her water to break then she looked and saw the door opened it was Zant. He rushed to her then said," Is the baby ready to be born." Midna said," It's almost time." Zant knew that if Midna gave birth here she and the child would be either captured or killed. So then he picked her up then said," I need to get you both away from here so that the enemy doesn't get you. So hold tight okay." Midna clung to him as he ran out of the castle s he ran there were two men that were coming after him then he turned around with an attack to kill the men and kept on running. After being so far from the castle they were now in the forest Midna moaned then Zant asked," Are you alright Midna? Do you want to rest?" Midna said," The child it's coming." Zant was scared then he said," alright then but I need to get you out of the rain so that it won't distract you while you're giving birth." He ran to a cave that was large enough for them both then Midna was starting to moan even more and Zant was crouching by her side as she was starting to push the child out of her body. Zant was holding her hand then he looked out of the cave and saw two more men to fight but then he got mad and started to fight with them outside in the rain. Midna was starting moan with tears streaming down her eyes the baby that she was pushing was really too much for her then she saw one of the men walk up to her to see if the baby was out but the Zant grabbed him and flung him away from Midna and the two men ran away from the two. Zant had his hand holding Midna's hand then Midna said" Zant will you lay you head on my stomach again please." Zant just did what she had asked then after that he felt something wet and looked the baby was almost out then he laid his hand on her stomach saying," Just a little bit more, Midna the baby is almost out." Midna looked at him she was surprised that he was smiling at him then after that she leaned on him and was still moaning in pain then after a few more the baby was born. The baby looked more like it was human and the baby was crying but Zant didn't let that bother him. So he had the baby in his arms and Midna was watching them then after that Zant said," She's precious what are you going to name her?" Midna said," I was thinking for a girl that I could name her Kurenai t means 'crimson' and I wonder what color her eyes are. Can I see her please." Zant handed the baby girl to Midna then Zant said," I need to let you and Kurenai stay at my castle until your castle is finished being fixed." Midna looked at him smiled saying," Thank you so much Zant." Then soon enough Midna and her baby were both sleeping but then while they slept Zant felt how cold it was and he took off his cape and went to Midna and placed it on her as if it were a blanket then after that he laid next them then said," I am the father of Kurenai but you don't know that still." Then the next day they were heading still to Zant's castle while they were on their way Midna asked," Did you want me to be you personal servant, Zant?" Zant looked at her then said," No. I was hoping more like you being my wife and Kurenai could be our daughter. That is if you want." Midna thought about it then she nodded then when they finally got there they were both in the throne room Zant was having a lot of fun being with them then he thought about how thing's would go if Midna ever wanted another child how would they be able to work with it.


End file.
